fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs. Fantendo: Warzones
'Marvel vs. Fantendo: Warzones '''is a 2018 2D fighting game developed by Inora as a spin-off of ''Marvel vs. Fantendo: Battleworlds, using it's engine and gameplay. Released digitally and physically for a lower price than it's predecessor, the game introduces mechanics, a new story mode, and a completely different 20 character roster. Warzones ''has heroes and villains on both sides teaming up to stop an alliance between the Hand and Queen Mallory. Reception for the game has been (TBA). Gameplay ''Warzones ''shares it's gameplay with ''Battleworlds, being a fast-paced fighter that utilizes simple, uniform inputs for normal and special attacks. The 3v3 system is also virtually unchanged, allowing players to switch characters on the fly for one round matches. The major change is the lack of Infinity Stones, an Infinity Gauge, and the Assist Meter. These are all replaced by the Substance Meter. Filled by racking up combos and avoiding damage, this bar has three purposes upon being filled completely. They can summon another character to attack for up to three times, use Regeneration, or use their Destruction Attack. Regeneration allows the player to refill one character's life bar completely unless they get hit in-between, while each character has a unique and cinematic Destruction Attack that does massive damage to an opponent. Plot Synopsis While digging underground for a liquid that allows them to live forever called the "substance", the Hand stumbles upon a wormhole that leads into the Zaxinian Lifts. Their leader Elektra Natchios befriends the villainous Queen Mallory, who currently rules over the once peaceful realm, and tells her of what they're searching for. Interested in using it for herself, her regime and the evil organization team up to unearth what substance exists in the Fantendoverse. As if things couldn't get any worse, this activity leads to more destruction that could rip a hole in time and space! Can heroes and villains from both universes work together to stop them? Episodes TBA Characters Marvel vs. Fantendo: Warzones ''has 20 total characters, 10 for each side. 8 have been added so far. Marvel Characters Fantendo Characters Stages TBA Bosses TBA Character Interactions ''Warzones introduces brief interactions before a match between every playable character. Reception TBA Trivia *The game was inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ''and[[ Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered| ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered]]'s add-ons. *The idea of having Jessica Jones and Mallory being rivals comes from .scatteredreams. *The character interactions feature several references: **Before fighting herself, Wolverine makes reference to her clone in the comics who goes by the alias of "Honey Badger". **Peggy's interactions with Jessica and Aurora reference the character Angie Martinelli. **When fighting herself, the two Blanks accuse each other of being Ethereal and Empty. *Endal's lose quote is directly taken from Sonic Adventure. His neutral special references Donkey Kong and his Destruction Attack is named after the final boss of Sonic Heroes. *Peggy Carter's art was drawn by Kiki. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Marvel Games Category:Fantendo Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:2D Games Category:2018 Category:Inora